


Not in a Shy Way

by Kataraang0



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, and encouragement, and magic, and she's competetive, and that makes her mad at gabe bc how can he not be good at sports?!, he does juggling, mateo doesn't do sports, naomi does sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataraang0/pseuds/Kataraang0
Summary: What was Mateo up to during the Olaball episode?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "pata" is one of many, many ways to say "buddy" in Spanish according to the internet. title is from "My Way" by Frank Sinatra

As Elena, Naomi, and Gabe head off to practice, they pass Mateo doing some juggling for the kids. Elena calls over to him and Gabe waves. The wizard waves back almost dropping one of his colorful balls.

There is a flash of panic on Mateo's face as the ball flies just past his fingertips, but a quick flick of the wrist has it joining the ring again right before it hits the ground.

Naomi bights back a playful jibe, impressed with his fast reflexes.

His gangly legs reassert their posture to the delighted laughter of his young audience. He throws the balls for a few more loops, then, catching them gracefully, he bows.

He looks up towards his friends, but they've already rushed on. He sighs a little, but quickly smiles again as members of his audience switch out and he starts a new routine.

Working at the festival isn't all bad. He gets paid after all, and quickly spends a portion of his earnings at the food stalls. He gets to work on his feet, which he isn't used to and normally hates. But the smiles and laughter on his audience's faces when he charms them with a slew of parlor tricks that he knows by heart actually make things fun. It doesn't hurt that most of his spectators are children - they're easy to please and have adorable reactions that give him confidence.

He spends his days during the festival entertaining, eating, napping, entertaining. Learning bravely through experience and being rewarded with affirmation and cash.

* * *

As the sun sinks to the edge of the horizon at the end of one of these days, a little girl tugs her mother by the hem of her skirt to the stage, where the royal wizard is reclining, eyes closed, against the proscenium.

The little girl pokes a chubby finger at his leg and his eyes blink open.

"I'm so sorry - " her mother begins, but Mateo holds his hands up.

"It's quite alright, señora." and he glances down at the girl with what he hopes is a mischievous and mysterious glint (and it must be because she stares back at him with slightly nervous awe) before rummaging through his pockets and bag.

Finally, sticking his hand beneath his armpit with his tongue between his teeth, the little girl lets out a gleeful giggle as he spins his hand around to produce a small flower that he tucks behind her ear.

Her mother reminds the girl to thank Mateo and as they walk away, he produces some small white feathers, blows into his cupped hands, and releases a miniature flock of shining doves that fly in spirals above his head. He laughs to himself and waves softly after the astounded girl.

A slightly astounded Naomi comes forward, arms slowly uncrossing as she stares above her friend's head.

"So Gabe - " Mateo begins, gaining her focus.

"Oh geeze, how did you know?" she points above at the doves that are dissolving into glitters of light, "Did you learn some kind of mind reading trick?"

"Wh - ? Oh! No, I was just asking if he's who you replaced Rico with."

"Replaced is definitely not how I'd put it! More like downgraded. To a...a mole. He might as well be as blind, he can't maneuver the ball to save his life!"

"More like to save the princess' life."

Naomi's frown stays in place. Mateo stops chuckling and blinks in shock, "Is it really that bad?"

Naomi sighs and plunks herself down on the stage. She breathes hard through her nose for a moment, then speaks, "...Mateo, you don't have some kind of magic spell to improve someone's aim, do you?"

Mateo grins and shakes his head, "Probably, but we aren't going to cheat."

"But - you don't understand, there has never been anyone worse in the history of - "

He gives her a pointed look.

"I don't know, Mateo. At this point, I'd like to see you try."

She flops back and Mateo follows suit, staring at the light purple sky.

"Where is Gabe, by the way?" Mateo asks.

"Elena's helping him out." Naomi answers.

"Well there you go, he's getting a little extra practice."

"But he's only got tonight! If he doesn't somehow become a superstar before tomorrow, we're screwed!"

Mateo has no more words of encouragement. Based on Naomi's reaction, he's not even sure Elena can help pull this off.

* * *

The next afternoon, Mateo absently hears the cheers in the stadium as he puts his magic equipment away. He sighs and wipes his brow, content with a hard days' work.

A high pitched squealing is the only warning he gets before Naomi tackles him.

"We won!"

He feels himself about to fall with her momentum, but she spins him around and lets him go.

"And by the way, you were right."

"I was right. About what?"

"Gabe saving the princess' life."

"Both our lives!" Elena jogs up, Gabe in tow, and lets Isa down off her shoulders, "If he hadn't played like a royal guard, we would have been done for!"

"And after the game, he literally saved my life!" Isa exclaims, jumping up and down and glancing between the two boys.

Mateo looks up at Gabe, slack-jawed. "What did she do?" he asks, pointing to his inventive friend, a small smile returning to his bewildered face. Isabel tugs at his arm, hoping it hurts or at least tips his balance.

"She decided she wanted to be a volador. But she didn't have enough practice." Gabe answers, placing his hand firmly on Isa's head. She tries in vain to swat it off.

Mateo laughs, "I'm glad everything worked out. Good job, Gabe."

Gabe grins, "Thanks, pata."

"And good job to you, Elena. I hear you taught Gabe?"

"Oh, it was a team effort." she shrugs, then asks the wizard, "So you were -?"

"Babysitting, yeah." Naomi answers, throwing an arm across his shoulders.

Gabe groans, "Aw! I'm sorry you missed it, Mateo! It was a great game."

"It's not a huge deal, I'm not the biggest sports fan. I'm just glad we won."

"Yeah," Gabe accepts, taking a turn to carry Isa on his back, "Me too."

The five of them walk back to the palace with confidence for the victory celebrations.


End file.
